


As The Seasons Change

by WingingIt2410



Series: Hades and Persephone AU [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bat Family, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family Feels, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homesickness, Illnesses, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Hellenistic Religion & Lore), M/M, Past Kidnapping, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingingIt2410/pseuds/WingingIt2410
Summary: The deal has been made, but that doesn't mean Dick's happy about it. Six months in the Underworld later, and he might have changed his mind.Updates every Thursday (Or at least, it's supposed to).





	1. Month 1: Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Oof! I'm so, so, so sorry this took so long! I started writing this ages ago and lost motivation for a while, but I had a sudden flair of inspiration, so this sequel's not dead yet!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, more chapters are done/halfway, so updates should be fairly regular (at least for a while).

Dick knew he was being ridiculous. The castle wasn't  _that_ big, so he had to make a completely conscious and maintained effort it avoid Slade the way he had been doing for weeks, and frankly, he was tired.

The true reality had hit him a few days in his new prison, when the pangs of homesickness started to gnaw at him in full force, making him sullen and bedridden. Slade had (to his credit) left him alone to heal in private, and away from the reminder that there was no escape. That Bruce had agreed to this. That even then, he couldn't bring himself to hate him like he should have.

Then it got worse.

He wandered the halls listlessly, like a waif. No one spoke to him, or even acknowledged his presence. As a very talkative person, and a contact sponge, this was absolute torture. Still, he refused to go to Slade, the one person who could give him what he wanted. It was probably what he was waiting for. For him to snap, give in. And Dick was, if nothing else, idiotically stubborn.

He lasted two weeks.

His very soul burned, feeling the effects of being separated from Earth like a physical ache he could never soothe, and wanting desperately for human contact. Any at all.

In his darkest moment, curled pathetically under his dangerously luxurious sheets tucked away in his chambers, he even considered flinging himself at Slade and hoping he'd just have his way with him, if it meant interacting with someone.

Then he buried his head in his pillow and screamed until that intrusive (and annoyingly persuasive) thought was replaced with the marginally more manageable Earth-ache. 

Unbeknownst to him, Slade was right outside his door, poised with his fist above it, ready to knock. He recoiled with raised eyebrows when he heard the shrieks, and then decided to just open the door anyway. Niceties be damned.

"Little one?"

Dick leapt up immediately, face and ears bright red. His mouth hung open.

"What the-  _"_

Then, realising who was there, his mouth snapped shut and he flew into a rage.

_"Don't call me that!"_

Slade crossed his arms, unaffected, as Dick riled himself up.

"How dare you? This is  _my_ room! Get out,  _get out!_ "

Putting a hand over his eyes and biting his cheek to avoid chuckling, Slade shook his head. After being hurled with colourful insults that would make Selina blush, he interjected.

"Dick. Calm the fuck down."

Face now a blazing red, Dick tensed. " _I will not let you speak to me like_ -" he paused, face going slack, and collapsed.

Sighing deeply, Slade rubbed his face.

\---

When he eventually came to, days had passed. He'd slipped into a fever, stress related, Slade guessed. Gods were not affected by human ailments.

As he tossed and turned, his face twisted in a pained expression, Slade watched over him carefully. He knew that if anything happened to Dick, only weeks into their agreement, he'd be smited on the spot. No argument.

So when he managed to open his eyes (finally), he allowed himself to relax.

"Are you with me, little one?" Slade murmured, keeping his voice gentle and soft.

"Mmwha?"

Stoking his hair back fondly, he helped him take a sip of water.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hmm? Tired. Hurts."

"Hurts where, Dick?" He pressed.

" _Everywhere._ " Dick whimpered, turning his head to lean on Slade's shoulder, his own shaking with silent little sobs.

"Oh, little one..." Slade turned to hug him properly, which he melted into. Like a cat, he mused.

When he'd calmed down a little, Slade offered him some tea. Dick gave it a sniff, nose wrinkling in disapproval. Cute.

"It's alright, Dick. The physician made it for you."

"What's even  _in_ this?" He mumbled, giving it another sniff.

"Rennet and holy basil, I believe. Meant to reduce stress and anxiety."

"Why does it smell like-"

Slade grinned. "Like horses?"

Dick nodded, blushed, and then his his head under Slade's chin.

"Rennet stinks." He said simply. What? It did.

"Everything here stinks. You live with dead people."

"So do you."

Dick paused, cupping the drink carefully and using it to warm his hands.

"How long has it been?" He asked, face obscured but sounding far away. Slade frowned.

"Nearly three weeks."

They sat in silence for almost an hour, comfortable and warm, until Dick said: "I miss them."

Slade curled an arm slowly around his shoulders, surprised when Dick leaned more into him and snuggled into the embrace.

"I'm tired, Slade." He sighed. "Tired of hating you. Of being sad all the time. Of being lonely."

"I know, little one. I know. You can hate me, if you want. I deserve it."

Dick pulled back to look him steadily in the eye. "Why did you take me?"

He found himself answering honestly before he even realised he was speaking. "I saw you, on Earth, and I thought you were the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. You stood up to Bruce, even if it bit you in the ass, and you helped those mortals any way you could, regardless of how they treated you.

At first, I just lusted for you, I'll admit. I remembered that promise Bruce made me so long ago when it didn't matter, and I took you. It only occured to me later that by pulling you from the place you loved, I'd destroyed part of you in the process.

I was so happy you'd eaten those seeds. Now I wish you and I had never met." He ended, head tilted back and eyes screwed shut.

Dick's breath was shaky.

Then he pecked him on the cheek.

Eyes flying open in shock, Slade looked at Dick in utter astonishment.

"I forgive you." He whispered. "If not just for my sake, but for yours. We can't change the past now, Slade. And there's still five months left to go."

He nodded numbly, face tingling.


	2. Month 2: Trust

The second month was far more civil, though still undeniably tense. Dick had sobered up after their impromptu cuddle and was terse for a few days before setting slightly. They chatted, ate most meals together; It was almost domestic.

So of course something had to go wrong.

Dick had complained of sudden sharp pains on his feet for weeks, saying that the spikes shot up his legs to make his whole body twinge. Honestly, Slade had no idea what to do about it, but knew that something was seriously wrong when the usual thorns and brambles that Dick treaded throughout the castle stopped. Not even the small, darkly coloured flowers bloomed. 

"I've been away for too long." He told Slade, panting and leaning heavily against a wall. "They're just going to get worse."

"What can we do?" Slade asked, keeping him steady with a heavy hand on his shoulder.

Dick shook his head. "Unless Cerberus lets me on Earth, nothing."

But Cerberus loved Dick. He'd visit him everyday to pet his heads and give them too many treats, so obviously he was a favourite. Slade considered ordering him to let Dick pass, but since he'd never even tried that approach before, wasn't confident in his ability to stop Cerberus from biting both of their heads off, King of the Underworld be damned.

So Slade was forced to watch Dick suffer. The physician's offered herbs and remedies to help soothe his pains, but they only took the edge off the symptoms. His power was wilting by the day.

The mortals were suffering too. Slade walked on Earth to check on the planet that was being neglected, only to see a sparse, dying world void of green. Which, ironically, gave him an idea.

"Your power comes from sacrifices and offerings, correct?" He asked him that evening, looking down at the slumped form by the fire surrounded by furs.

"Yes." Dick murmured. He was weak from exhaustion.

"Then you need an increase in offerings. The mortals have to be useful for something."

Dick turned to him slowly. "But...how? I can't exactly ask, can I?"

Slade grinned. "No. But I can. And you'll find I'm quite persuasive."

He appeared before them at dawn, billowing acrid black smoke across their roads and houses. They cowered and gathered before him, begging for mercy.

"You have brought this death upon yourselves. Spring shall not thaw the winter until you show proper thanks for the planet you have enjoyed. Give offerings, and you will be spared!"

Though a tad dramatic, his threat certainly got the job done.

Weeks passed, and though they had little to give, what they offered made an impact on Dick's health. Slade still kept a close eye on him, but at the very least he wasn't hours away from being a permanent resident of the Underworld.

When he was confronted about it eventually, he found himself more relieved that Dick's spirit was back and less irritated than he would have normally found himself.

"You threatened them."

"Yes." Slade quirked an eyebrow, sat in a massive armchair and reading quietly. Dick was hovering at his chamber's threshold, looking hesitant and nervous, but he didn't look up.

"...for me?"

He chuckled softly, putting down his book with a rueful grin. "Who else?"

"Well- I just-nevermind." Dick spluttered, looking confused.

Now amused, Slade leaned forward on his knees. Dick was blushing prettily, and avoiding eye contact. "I know you love Earth, Dick. Rest assured, I didn't hurt anyone."

"That's not really what I was- ugh, what am I doing?" He muttered, rubbing his face with his hands irritably.

He turned on his heel and fled.

Eyes wide and a with bemused expression, Slade leant to pick up his book again, when suddenly Dick flung himself back into the room, bright red, and said:

"I wanted to thank you. You know, for not letting me die."

Slade tipped his head back and howled.

Offended, Dick huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm trying to be sincere!"

"I know, I know little one." He said, wiping his eyes and trying to calm down.

When he'd sobered up, and Dick's flush had dampened, he turned to regard him seriously.

"I'd never let anything happen to you, Dick. You're safe here. No matter what."

He was quiet, his expression unreadable. Eventually, he said: "I know. Thank you." and left quietly.

Slade shook his head fondly, and returned to reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making a commitment! (Finally)
> 
> I'll update this every Thursday, which will hopefully give me the willpower to actually finish something. My other works should eventually get the same treatment, but I'm making the decision to focus on one thing at a time.
> 
> I always start too many works, and it's inevitable that some get left behind when my muse abandons them.
> 
> So don't worry, they're not dead! I'm just relaxing my payload a little so that I don't have as much on my plate as I usually do.
> 
> I'm sorry if some of you were hoping to see faster updates on my other stuff, but I hope you understand why I'm shifting my focus a little.
> 
> Anyway, see you next week!


	3. Month 3: Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just done my mocks for my exams, so I apologise for the lack of updates. I had to prioritize work over my hobby, but I'm back now so updates should stay regular. Thank you all for being patient with me!

Distantly, Dick wondered what was wrong with him. Standing outside Slade's chamber door, hands clasped nervously like a virgin maiden, he scowled at his own ineptitude. But he'd been thinking about this for weeks, and considering he was already halfway through his sentence, time really was running out, ironically. He knew Bruce wouldn't understand. And thinking of Bruce made him think of his brothers, and his sisters, and his home, and that made him ache all over and his eyes tear up-

Dick rapped on the door harder than he meant to.

It swung open on its own, letting him peer into Slade's chamber. The heavy curtains were drawn, and the candles were low. He stepped inside.

"Why is it that we only ever speak in a bedroom? One would think you were trying to suggest something." Slade's voice carried across the room, so deep the air vibrated, but the direction was unclear. With the room so dark, it was hard to make shapes out. Dick let himself smirk at his teasing, and decided to entertain him.

"Oh? And what would I be insinuating?" He let a flirtatious note simmer in his voice.

"What else would a pretty thing like you be interested in?" Came the replied growl.

Dick shuddered, feeling Slade's presence crawl behind him. His smirk grew. "Aw, you think I'm pretty?" 

The candles flared to life, basking them both in light, and he turned around to bat his eyelashes at him playfully. Slade crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, also smirking. "Didn't I tell you that I've always thought you were gorgeous?"

Blushing now, Dick bit his lip in surprise, suddenly bashful. "Well yeah, but-"

"Ah. I see. You've got a praise kink."

He turned crimson. " _I do NOT!_ "

Slade's head tilted, grinning. "Really? Then you won't mind when I do this."

He swept his arms over Dick's chest and crowded him up against his own, so that they were as physically close as possible, before lowering his lips to Dick's ear and heatedly whispering: "You're so pretty and good for me, little one."

Dick froze, then he melted. He relaxed in his hold, resting his head on Slade's broad, powerful shoulder easily. No use fighting. He didn't want to.

Bruce was never going to win father of the year, but that never stopped Dick from wanting everything he wasn't willing to give. Like affection, or praise. Nothing he did was ever enough. It was exhausting just thinking about how badly he wanted his father to hug him, or tell him how much he appreciated his work.

"It's alright now. I've got you." 

He whimpered, but was quickly shushed. "It's alright. You're alright." He didn't realised he was crying until Slade reached up to wipe them away, gentle and soft. What was wrong with him?

"I can't-" he pushed weakly at the steadying arm wrapped around his waist, keeping him upright as his legs buckled. "Lemme-"

"You need this, Dick. I know it's scary to let go, but you need to let me help you."

His eyes blinked slowly, a warm haze descending as a hand slicked his hair back.

"What are you-"

"It's called comfort, little one. Something you desperately need."

What had he even come here for again?

\---

Hours of cuddling later, Dick finally calmed his emotions down enough to remember where he was. When the fog cleared in his head, he demanded answers from Slade immediately, feeling vulnerable and exposed like he'd never been before.

"You draw your powers from the Earth, but also your family. You're touch starved, little one."

He gulped. "Is that why you- why you've been touching me so much?"

With a scoff, Slade replied "I try and give you as much affection as I can without you tearing my eyes out with thorns. But that obviously isn't enough."

Dick observed him carefully. He was visibly worried; sitting tense beside him. He hadn't realised Slade cared that much. "You'd look good with an eye patch." 

That gained him a raised eyebrow, but he just shrugged. "You would. You have that villain aesthetic already."

Shaking his head fondly, Slade sighed. "Let's not find out."

When Slade extended an arm, Dick just mentally flipped Bruce off and snuggled into him, feeling safe and warm. Comfortable.

Then he remembered. "Oh!" He jumped up so suddenly that he chinned Slade, who flinched backwards with an otherwise amused expression at his antics.

"I meant to give you something." He said seriously, taking Slade's hands in his, who, usually so poised, actually looked genuinely surprised.

"You don't have to give me anything, little one. You owe me nothing."

"I want to do this, Slade."

He closed his eyes. Slade felt warmth flow up his arms that settled in his heart and temples.

"Dick-"

"It's alright." The echo of his earlier promises made him pause. 

Enraptured, he watched as a flowers bloomed around them, glinting beautiful shades of royal blues and citrus oranges.

Dick summoned a wreath entwined with the blooms to hang around his neck, which gave him a sudden surge of power. Brambles shot up around their perimeter until the bed resembled more of a bird's nest.

The vines grew up the posts, the walls, and the furniture until the entire room was crawling with them. Then, Dick opened his eyes.

"What is this?" Slade whispered, enchanted at the display.

"My gift." He said simply, letting go. 

The wreath dissolved into his chest, and the vines were pulled back to where they were spawned from. A blue flower stayed, becoming smaller and more metallic until it was a pendent hung on a chain over his neck, over his heart.

Slade glanced at Dick, who shared a familiar orange version.

"It's a promise necklace." Dick mumbled, shy and weak from using too much power. "If we are to be married, I at least wanted to promise myself to you first."

He crowded him into a hug.


	4. Month 4: Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You scared me." He whispered against Slade's mouth, their noses touching.
> 
> "Mm."
> 
> "Are you going to apologise?" He batted his eyelashes, trying and failing to look innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back in business!
> 
> This should now be on a weekly update schedule, but don't hold me to that! I'm terrible at project management. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this one, I had a bunch of fun writing it!

Dick let his hands skim over the balcony rail, wondering over the carved patterns of flowers. Behind him, Slade waited nervously.

"You had these made for me?" Dick asked in reverence, with his back still turned.

"It's your home as well now, little one. I thought you'd appreciate a change of decor." He scratched his beard.

"I do. Like it, I mean."

Slade smiled. "Well, I'll have more of them done around the castle then." He paused and then added: "I'm glad you like them."

Finally turning to look at him, Dick shared his smile. "I'd like that too."

They stared at each other. "Oh, erm, there's something else I'd like you to see?" Slade winced at his own awkwardness. He could face down Bruce and his Court of acolytes, but put him in normal conversation with Dick and that didn't mean anything. He made a mental note to work on his social skills outside of insults and mockery.

Thankfully, Dick just smiled wider (albeit with a dangerous glint in his eyes that sent a pleasant shudder through his body). "You're spoiling me now. But alright, I'll bite. Where will you be leading me next, I wonder?"

"Wherever you'll let me."

\---

The courtyard was disgusting to look at and impossible to manage. Not much grew in the Underworld anyway, but what did was usually mangled and sharp. As a younger God, having a sprawling garden had seemed a logical implement for his castle, and was more for vanity than practicality. He'd been paying the price since for even attempting to grow anything there, as his servants had pretty much given up millennia ago trying to wrangle it into order.

He'd never so much as mentioned it to Dick before, let alone shown it to him, in the fear that it would only serve to depress him further. The first month's of their arrangement had truly been hit or miss.

However, now that his health and their relationship was improving in leaps and bounds, he decided that perhaps seeing something as familiar as a garden might encourage him to take up a hobbie, or spend some time outside where he was closer to nature.

The doors leading to the courtyard had been sealed decades ago because Slade's mood had only been soured by the garden, and the staff certainly weren't using it. Now, he was regretting that immensely.

"Slade?" Dick was hiding his mouth behind his hands to conceal his laughter, though completely in vain. He scowled.

"I forgot how strongly I sealed this." He muttered. Dick heard him regardless.

"What, is Cerberus' sibling behind there or something?" More laughter.

"No." He growled, forcing himself to concentrate. Dick was so distracting when he was happy.

"Maybe a Gorgan? A Hydra, perhaps?"

"Don't. Get your hopes. Up." He grit his teeth, and wrenched the door open.

"Success!"

"Shut up."

Sarcastically, he gestured for Dick to go first, which got him a matching low bow. They were both smiling.

"Now I'm really curious what you're hiding in here-"

Slade smirked, leaning against the door as Dick's jaw dropped.

Dick looked back at him, then at the garden multiple times in complete disbelief. Slade tilted his head, as if to say "go on then".

He jumped as Dick squealed and immediately leapt down the stone steps to gaze at all the plants. Even Slade had to admit, it did look pretty impressive.

The decades has let the plants explode with life, growing high and in every direction in the perfect image of wildness, with dark blooms and bushes spreading an array of colours across black trees and brambles. It was beautiful in a dark way.

As Dick pranced through the paths, the plants seemed to chirp up and preen for him, becoming more vibrant and healthier, until the garden was plump with buds and blossoming bushes. Once he'd gotten his eyeful, Slade descended down the steps himself, catching Dick off-guard from where he was staring in awe at an especially gorgeous apple tree, which seemed to glitter in a bizarre golden hue. He surprised him by sweeping him off his feet and into his arms, to which Dick responded with an adorable yelp.

"You scared me." He whispered against Slade's mouth, their noses touching.

"Mm."

"Are you going to apologise?" He batted his eyelashes, trying and failing to look innocent.

Slade smirked, and pulled his closer with a hand on his hip, the other in his hair, until their lips met. Dick hummed, and wrapped his arms around Slade's neck to pull him closer still.

The apple tree shuddered, and from its branches sprouted dozens of golden apples, all fat and glistening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apple trees are symbols of love and marriage in Greek Mythology.
> 
> I know this because I spent about ten minutes googling plants used in myths that I could somehow shoehorn into this to make it seem like I know what I'm doing.
> 
> I don't, but it's a neat little addition regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> Rennet is known to smell like horses, I discovered whilst googling ancient cures for stress. And holy basil is also known to do a bunch of good stuff. I recommend having a quick Google of it yourself, it's interesting stuff (even if not all of it works, lol)


End file.
